


Terra: The World of Steel & Thunder

by DominicAshen



Series: Steel & Thunder [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anachronistic, History, Magic, Magical Creatures, Other, Technology, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicAshen/pseuds/DominicAshen
Summary: A collection of worldbuilding articles detailing the fantasy setting of my series "Steel & Thunder." These will cover the details and history of things like magic, religion, and the different types of people inhabiting the world of Terra. I'll even be taking requests! All the articles here are posted elsewhere on the 'net, but as I make them available to the public they will be added here.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Steel & Thunder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195442
Kudos: 4





	Terra: The World of Steel & Thunder

The world of Steel & Thunder is not that unlike ours. Across the globe (and it is a globe) you have a wide range of environments and cultures, only a fraction of which I’ve shown in the story so far. Of course, there are also a lot more than just humans around as well. Elves, orcs, halflings; those are just some of the races populating the world. The planet goes by many different names, in many different languages, but the most common (at least in any language we’d be able to understand) is  _ Terra _ .

Technology on Terra is many centuries behind our own, with most societies not having yet experienced any sort of industrial revolution. Swords and shields are still some of the most common weapons and defenses, and horses and carts are still the main form of ground transportation. There are some places though that have begun to experiment with the sciences of steam and steel, cities that are home to more mechanically-inclined individuals. There are even rumors of an island made entirely out of metal, created and run by gnomes. But these are few and far between, only rumors to some of the general populace.

Though they lack our level of industrial science, the people of Terra do have something we don’t: magic. The knowledge and laws of magic were discovered and developed right alongside that of non-magical technology, and that has enabled them to replicate many of our modern conveniences. Boats sail faster, crops grow stronger, and cities are built faster all thanks to magic. Even the medical sciences have benefited from the existence of magic, as even the most powerful healers and clerics can only be effective when they understand how the bodies they are healing naturally function.

The early days of Terra were dark, much of its history lost and forgotten to time. But the world of Terra is ever changing, its people constantly striving to grow and make new discoveries. And as the cities expand and kingdoms fall, secrets long since buried are eager to rise to the surface. These days, it is not uncommon to find groups of young men and women roaming the countryside, following rumors and looking for adventure, eager to make their own mark on the world of Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


End file.
